Esposo Infiel
by Tobitaka97
Summary: Lucy y Natsu llevan cuatro años de casados, se amana, tiene citas, discuten, son normales, pero su gremio tiene algo que ellos no tienen...hijos y para Natsu es un problema. Two-shot y Epilogo. Fairy tail es de Mashima, yo solo juego con sus personajes ;)
1. Chapter 1

Magnolia, una pequeña casa quedaba no muy lejos de ahí, en una de las habitaciones una pareja se entregaban con pasión a la lujuria y a la amor. Mientras que el hombre la penetraba con fuerza la mujer gemía más alto el nombre de su esposo, el miraba como su esposa disfrutaba de sus penetraciones, causándole cierto placer, ambos gritaban el nombre del otro, gemían, y lloraban por el extremo placer de sentirse.

-Natsu, te amo. – le dijo con dulzura la mujer quien había terminado con un jadeo. Los ojos de Lucy miraban a su esposo con llenos de amor y promesas.

-También Te amo, Lucy. – pero sus palabras no solo eran palabras vacías, si no que su cara no tenía expresión. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sudaban y jadeaban, trataban de regular sus respiraciones, al cabo de unos minutos Natsu se retiró de encima de Lucy para poder dormir.

No lo tomen a mal, ambos se amaban con la misma intensidad, llevaban 4 años de casados, discutían como una pareja normal, actuaban como una pareja normal, el problema, es que no podían tener hijos, y eso a Natsu le molestaba, deseaba con tanto fervor tener un hijo de su mujer, a la mujer que amaba por el cual se había casado por el resto de la eternidad, y no era un problema, pero si le molesta ver a muchas parejas por la calle agarrados de la mano con sus hijos, era como una bofetada para él, era como si lo restregaran en su cara diciendo que ellos tenían un hijo por el cual compartir y ellos no, incluso en su gremio ya tenían hijos, hasta Gajeel iba por el tercero, y eso era lo que lo alejaba de ella.

En cambio Lucy hacia lo posible para concebir un hijo de él, ella no le preocupaba en sí o no tener, amaba a su esposo, pero él quería tener una familia, ser un padre, él quería saber que se sientia ser un padre, y su distancia con él era lo que le preocupaba y le rompía el corazón, su distancia se había hecho evidente cuando ella se había ido lejos, ya que había tenido un desmayo, sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, así que la había mandado a que un especialista la viera, y para cuando volvió, se sorprendió ver a Natsu estando cerca con una mujer llamada Nina, una de las integrantes que había ingresado recientemente, gracias a que Natsu la rescato junto con su equipo de una posible violación de las garras de un gremio oscuro, desde entonces ellos eran amigos, Natsu le había enseñado todo acerca del gremio, hacía que se sintiera cómoda, y para ella, a pesar de los celos que sentía por la mujer, no podía reprocharle eso en la cara, confiaba en él, pero no en ella, eran amigos después de todos, pero su cercanía se hiso evidente cuando ella se fue, y se hiso peor cuando le dijo a su amor que no podían tener un bebe, el hoyo que los separaba se había hecho más grande, pero no a los ojos de la sociedad, a su gremio, peleaban contantemente, se insultaban cuando nadie los miraba, no querían que se preocuparan pero una de esas hiso que a Lucy le rompiera el corazón.

Era de noche, ambos cenaban, estaba tensos, ya era normal ese ambiente desde la noticia, y se hiso peor con las discusiones.

Lucy estaba nerviosa, quería decirle a su esposo que odiaba verla cerca de esa mujer cuando a ella la alejaba, se sentía deprimida y devastada cuando los miraba juntos, y tenía miedo que la dejara, lo amaba con todo su corazón, hasta haría cualquier cosa por él.

Y como fue tu día?. – pregunto Lucy despacio, en cambio de Natsu, Lucy trataba de arreglar su matrimonio, luchaba para que volvieran a como era antes de casarse, extrañaba la cercanía de él, sus abrazos, sus palabras, su voz cuando la hablaba con dulzura, cuando iban a misión y él siempre estaba cerca de ella para protegerla.

Bien. – Gruño Natsu en respuesta, su respuesta en monosílaba hiso que los ojos de Lucy se llenaran con lágrimas. Natsu sabía perfectamente que Lucy odiaba que estuviera cerca de Nina, pero su opinión era menos que le importaba, y más odiaba cuando se ponían toda sensible.

Escuche que fuiste a una misión. – Le dijo despacio, respirando por la boca.

Y que tienes algunos problemas con eso. – le dijo bruscamente sin dejar la mirada de su plato de comida.

Lucy no había contestado ya sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero le molestaba que supiera de sus sentimientos y actuara como si nada sucediera.

Si. - dijo fuerte - si me molesta. - dejando de golpe la cuchara con que jugaba con su comida. Natsu volteo a verla sorprendido por su respuesta. – Me molesta que te des cuenta de mis sentimientos y no te importe de cómo me siento, eres un idiota y un imbécil, insensible, pensé – tomo aire – pensé que tú eras mi héroe, te admiraba, y te amaba, pero veo que solo quieres hacerme sufrir, por qué?, yo también sufro al no poder darte un hijo, no piensas en mí?, no piensas en cómo me siento, no te importo lo mínimo de cómo me sentía al saber la noticia de no poder ser madre. En lo único que pensabas era en ti, creía que me amabas – le dijo ella suavemente, dejando que sus lágrimas humedecieran sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se levantó para irse, Natsu se sentía culpable, miraba como el rostro de su esposa se convertía en dolor por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Esa noche Natsu no encontró a Lucy en la habitación, tampoco la busco, no se sentía lo bastante culpable como para ir a pedirle perdón, pero tampoco le gusto como su cama se sentía vacía al no sentir la calidez de su esposa. Lucy sufrió aún más al no saber que su esposo no quería estar con ella, lloro toda la noche por que ella se decía que su esposo ya no la amaba, y que sentía que la estaba engañando.

Habían pasado meses desde que la tensión entre Natsu y Lucy era evidente, sus compañeros de gremio notaba como Natsu salía más a misiones con Nina, que con su propia esposa y todos en el gremio se lo reprochaban, veían los cambios drásticos en Lucy, vomitaba, dormía mucho, no comía nada, eso les preocupaba a todos, Lucy reunía toda su energía para ir a misiones así pagar la renta, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, parecían que vivan separados, un día que todos actúan normal, y Natsu estaba con Gajeel a su lado, Lucy entro con una deplorable imagen, apenas podía caminar, Natsu solo se _hacia_ el indiferente, pero siempre tenía un ojo sobre ella.

Para cuando ella se iba ir con una misión en su mano, vieron como lentamente se desplomaba en el suelo, y eso alerto a todos, Natsu fue el primero en salir corriendo a ver a Lucy en el suelo, la tomo en brazos y al llevo directo a la enfermería, su cara era de real preocupación, su corazón denotaba que se le aceleraba, su pulso cardiaco estaba alto, dejando a su esposa en la cama tomo su pulso, y sintió que el pulso de ella no estaba en normal, pego grito llamando a Mirajane, la nombrada entro rápido a la enfermería, rápido reviso a Lucy, Natsu estaba nervioso, se mordía la uñas de las manos esperando su veredicto, pero al cara de Mirajane dejo sin aliento a Natsu, corrió rápido pidiendo ayuda a la enfermera de Fairy Tail, mientras que en el gremio, Wendy ayudaba a Lucy utilizando su magia curativa. Cinco minutos después Polyusica entro a la habitación haciendo que todos se fueran de ella, dejando a Wendy a dentro, había pasado hora y media después del accidente, Natsu esperaba ansioso a fuera de la habitación, mientras que sus compañeros esperaban preocupados por el estado de su rubia, el castigo de Natsu se vio terminado cuando apareció Wendy diciendo que lograron estabilizar a Lucy pero que tenía que quedarse en cama, al oír tal noticia respiro de alivio, sentía las ganas de llorar, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que un peso se había quitado de encima.

Minutos después Polyusica salió dejando que pudieran entrar, pero que dejaran descansar a la rubia, todos por excepto Natsu entraron a ver a la rubia, todos vieron como Lucy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, le preguntaba por qué, pero ella tenía una aurora enigmática alrededor de ella, dos días después la dejaron poder volver a casa.

Lucy estaba nerviosa, y feliz, muy feliz, como podía ella decirle al hombre que ama que por fin tendrían un bebe, entro a lo que era su hogar y busco a Natsu, pero no lo vio en ningún lado, asi que espero a Natsu, le cocino lo que a él le gustaba, y oyó un toque a la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro fue abrir la puerta pero su rostro decayó cuando miro a lo que ella consideraba su enemiga, a la entrada de su puerta con un niño agarrado de su mano, a Lucy se le fue el alma a los pies al ver la réplica de Natsu en miniatura enfrente de su puerta, y eso la hiso enojar.

Puedo pasar?. – pregunto la condenada.

Si claro, dejaría pasar a mi casa la amante de mi esposo, con el cual tienen un hijo. – le dijo con rabia.

Lo siento Lucy. – él dijo nerviosa.

Eres una imbécil, eres un estúpida!. – le grito

Quieres por favor hacer silencio, estas asustando a mi hijo. – le dijo ella , poniéndola al detrás de ella.

Te atreves a venir aquí, a mi casa, con la prueba de que si me engañaron. – le dijo aborde las lágrimas.

Por favor te lo suplico, necesita hablar con Natsu. – el rogo.

No, no te dejare que veas a Natsu. – le dijo ella dándole una bofetada. El niño comenzó a llorar, pero la golpe no se oyó, ya que Natsu le había detenido el acto.

Vete. – le dijo con voz ronca.

Pero..- le dijo ella viéndole como si le arrancaran el corazón.

Vete. – siseo Natsu con odio.

Lucy le rompió el corazón al ver con tal expresión a Natsu, lentamente soltó la mano de Lucy haciendo que ella se soltara de ella, de la misma manera en que Natsu la libero, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta, había quedado destrozada del acto ahí afuera, pero quedo aún más destrozada por las palabras que habían salido de su boca; salió corriendo de la sala hacia su cuarto. Paso toda la noche llorando, tapando sus sollozos con la almohada, con ternura toco su vientre.

Dime que nunca me abandonaras. Te cuidare, no necesitamos a papá para que vivas.– le dijo en susurro.

Así durmió llorando. Durante todo el día Lucy no había salido de su habitación, y para su pesar, por más que él no quería sentirse preocupada por ella, lo sentía, el sentimiento de protegerla emergía desde su interior, no se sentía con derecho en ir hablar con ella, o sin siquiera el verla, se sentía sucia, a pesar que estaba consiente la vez que se acostó con Nina; pero esa vez los dos se habían herido, él se había sobrepasado los insultos, sus palabras aun quemaban en su boca, las palabras más desgraciadas habían derramado por su boca, ni el mismo se creía lo que le había dicho a su mujer.

Nina había ido con él, para presentarle a su hijo, el niño quería conocer su padre, y Natsu estaba a gusto con ello, él siempre había querido ser padre, y quería cumplir ese sueño, ella le había dicho a él, que tenía que divorciarse de Lucy, ya que el niño tenía que vivir en un ambiente familiar, y Natsu estaba dispuesto en hacerlo.

Lucy estaba desanimada, triste, y odiaba con todo su ser vomitar, pero todo sus preocupaciones se iban cuando pensaba en la vida que estaba en su interior, creciendo poco a poco, y protegería de todos, incluso de su padre, amaba a Natsu, pero si él no le hacía caso, no iba a mendigar por su amor, les destrozaba al saber que él la había engañado, hiso lo posible para que se cumpliera su sueño, pero si él no ponía de su parte, no harías mas.

Dispuesta a seguir con su vida, se bañó, se cambió, pero esta vez se puso la vieja ropa de ella, para que vieran que ella, era Lucy Dragneel, o mejor dicho Lucy Heartfilia, sería la chica con confianza de antes.

Natsu estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, esperando hablar con su futura ex esposa, pero cuando la vio, toda su respiración se le fue cuando vio bajar a Lucy con la ropa que ella se ponía antes, con aurora diferente. Lucy se lo quedo viendo, vio como Natsu se quedó petrificado, y mentalmente sonrió arrogantemente, _ **eso es lo que te perderás**_ – se decía Lucy, y siguió caminando hasta la cocina. Natsu despertó de su shock, al verla vestida de esa forma, los pequeñas telas que usaba antes de casarse, sentían que nacían sentimientos encontrados en su interior, había pasado un corto tiempo de que luciera de esa manera, la comenzó a seguir a la cocina, necesitaban hablar.

Lucy estaba comenzando a sacar los materiales para hacerse SU desayuno, ya no ocupaba más estar haciendo platos para otro más. Natsu al verla toda diferente supuso que había escuchado su conversación, abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió de ella, Lucy verdaderamente no quería hablar con él, estaba furiosa, triste y haciendo de demás esos sentimientos que no la perturbaban demasiado, se sentía dolida, verlo a él en la cocina tratando de decirle que se divorciaran era lo que más le dolía; había decido no contarle a nadie que estaba embarazada de él, no quería que lo odiaran, o lo menospreciaran a él o a su hijo, sabía que su vientre crecería. Y ella diría que fue concebido por un hombre de una sola noche, no quería que pensaran que su hijo o hija era ilegitimo, pero tampoco querían que se metieran en sus asuntos, él bebe era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Lucy detuvo todas sus actividades para poner sus manos en encima del lavaplatos. – Fue un error. – dejo escapar. Lo había pensado en voz alta, Natsu al oír eso se le quebró el corazón, él no pensaba que casarse con la mujer que amaba fuera un error y que pensara eso le dolía, no tenía que dolerle, estaban así porque él lo había querido así, por sus motivos egoistas. Quedo callado por un momento, las palabras sobraban.

-Todo fue un error. – Dijo Lucy, aguantando el llorar, al igual que Natsu, tampoco pensaba que el amar a su otra mitad era un error, pero era el error el no poder confiar en otra persona. –Nunca debí casarme contigo. – la garganta de Natsu se cerraba con cada palabras que oía decir a su Lucy, quería gritarle en la cara CUAN equivocada que estaba, hasta punto de decirlo estaba cuando recordó que tenía un hijo al que criar, él le había engañado por un asunto que era poco, pero aun así era mucho. – Veo que nunca me amaste, dime te divertiste viendo mis sufrimientos en estos cuatro años juntos?. – le pregunto.

Natsu tenía la mirada fijo en el suelo, pero al oír la pregunta le causo una turbulencia de furia.

-Que dices?. – le dijo Natsu entre dientes.

-Te lo tengo que repetir?. – le pregunto Lucy de igual manera. – No eres un Dragon Slayer?. – la habitación estaba inundada de sentimientos negativos.

-Dudas de mí?, COMO ME PUEDES DUDAR DE MI?!. – le grito furioso. – Siempre te fui fiel!, eres por el cual me levanto cada mañana, y cuando veo tu sonrisa…

Lucy bufo interrumpiéndolo - Si claro. – le dijo irónicamente margada. – Y yo soy castaña. Otro perro con ese hueso. – le siseo Lucy.

-Que quieres que te diga?, que todo va estar bien?, que lo siento?. – le dijo desesperado.

-No hacen faltas palabras. – le dijo furiosa. – NO me quedare aquí al ver como tú y esa bruja me restriegan en la cara tu infidelidad, yo te amaba Natsu, eras mi único amor creía que los Dragons Slayer solo tenían una pareja, pensé que eras mi dragón y que podría confiar siempre en ti, pensé que este obstáculo lo pasaríamos juntos, pero me dejas sola, mientras tú te ibas a buscar a una cama caliente, yo estaba en "nuestro" cuarto, en una cama fría, me arrepiente el haberte dicho el sí. – le dijo ella antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Natsu no hacía falta palabras para describir cuan pasado tenía el alma, callo de rodillas, mirando el suelo donde antes le había parecido magnifico, no se había dado cuenta a qué horas sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta que miro que gotitas de cristal manchaban el piso, las palabras _eras_ y _te amaba_ resonaban en su cabeza, todo era su culpa, decían que él era fuerte cuando era todo lo contrario a ser digno y un héroe.

Lucy estaba mareada, agotada, y tenía ganas de vomitar, quería una cama, quería recostarse, debía cuidarse, ahora que ya no tenía a nadie, debía de cuidarse sola.

Con eso los días pasaban, más se hacía de ver que la relación entre los dos amantes estaba destruido, miraban como Natsu pasaba más tiempo con su compañera de gremio y su hijo, los dos habían hecho un pacto mudo, no le dirían a nadie hasta que el otro estuviera preparado.


	2. Chapter 2

Con eso los días pasaban, más se hacía de ver que la relación entre los dos amantes estaba destruido, miraban como Natsu pasaba más tiempo con su compañera de gremio y su hijo, los dos habían hecho un pacto mudo, no le dirían a nadie hasta que el otro estuviera preparado.

Erza, Gray y Wendy invitaron a Natsu y a Lucy a una misión, todo el gremio había notado la distancia entre ellos pero la sonrisa forzada de Lucy y su cansancio habían hecho que el gremio no preguntara el por qué, el objetivo de esta misión era para que ellos se juntaran de nuevo, ellos dos sabían el objetivo de la misión, pero decidieron callar un poco más.

Erza y Gray se morían por preguntar el porqué, ellos ya se iban sacando conclusiones, pues el pequeño era una evidencia contundente de esto, se les hacía muy pero muy difícil creer esa posibilidad que Natsu Drageneel, el idiota por el cual se casó con la personas que más protegía en el gremio y por el cual él siempre estaba a lado de ella protegiéndole hiciera una cosa así – y no estaban del todo equivocados.

Habían terminado la misión, estaba de regreso cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar cerca del lago, ahí se decidieron que tenían que acampar - les faltaba mucho por recorrer para regresar a sus casas - Erza para que tuvieran privacidad y pudieran hablar obligo a Natsu que acompañara a Lucy hacer recados para el gremio, Natsu asintió forzadamente, habían pasados semanas desde que los dos no se hablaban, y es más casi ni se miraban, las únicas veces que coincidían era porque el gremio decidía el hacer fiestas, pero ahí hacían el esfuerzo por no verse ni hablarse.

Mientras caminaban para volver al campamento improvisado, Natsu miraba de reojo como todos los hombre se les quedaban viendo a Lucy, sabía que la rubia era hermosa, un tiempo atrás hubiera quemado a todos esos bastardos, no se sentía con derechos para reclamarla y gritarles a todo esos hombre que la joya que caminaba a su lado era suya, tenía miedo que de verdad lo dejara de amar – a pesar que era conveniente – no tenía fuerzas para verla con otro hombre; así si sentía ella cuando los miraba junto con Nina?, traicionado y con miedo a perder a alguien por otro?, él lo había hecho, y se estaba arrepintiendo de eso, sentía que su sangre hervía cada vez que un hombre posaba sus ojos en ella y ella solo los sonreía, era como un golpe en el estómago cada vez que miraba esa escena.

Pasaban por un puente cuando Lucy decidió hablar.

-Natsu, cuando le diremos al gremio que estamos divorciados? – Pregunto - tarde o temprano tendremos que decirles, tenemos que decirles que tú ya tienes una familia. – le comento suavemente.

Se había sorprendido de que hablara, en todo el corto viaje no lo miraba y tampoco se le notaba con ganas de hablar, y el en todo el viaje solo la miraba de reojo, su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente cuando se separaron, la miraba más cansada, como si no durmiera bien, eso le preocupaba, se mordía la lengua para no preguntar del porque se veía así, era un imbécil, se preocupaba por ella cuando no debía de hacerlo, todo esto era el carma, era como la pelota, todo lo que había hecho se lo estaban devolviendo el doble, no podría evitar preocuparse por ella, sus instintos se lo decían, su dragón interior tenía ganas de rugir por lo adolorido que estaba.

-No sé. – respondió al igual que Lucy.

\- Mañana en el gremio debemos de contarlo. – le dijo ella seriamente.

No dijo nada, no quería decirles a sus compañeros de ellos, no por miedo de que lo mataran, si no por su hijo, a él le gustaba Fairy Tail, y deseaba integrarse al gremio, sabía que corría un riesgo al decirlo, pero el niño no era el culpable, era de él.

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con ellos – le dijo leyéndole la mente - los convenceré para que no dejen que tu hijo sea la oveja negra, él no tiene la culpa. – le dijo suavemente, miro incrédulo como Lucy le sonreía, sus ojos quemaban, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que no la veía sonreír a Lucy; sus palabras, sus ojos, su sonrisa era un bálsamo para su corazón, no lo curaba del todo, pero al estar cerca de ella lo hacía sentir como en casa, lo hacía sentir querido y tranquilo.

-Lamento lo que paso, Natsu, quiero ser tu amiga de nuevo. – le dijo de la misma forma en que le había dicho antes.

-Por qué?. – pregunto sorprendido.

-No quiero que el gremio se preocupen por nosotros, quiero demostrarles que a pesar de la circunstancia vean que todo está bien, mucho de ellos sospechan que es tu hijo, no quiero que ellos vean que me incomodan, no quiero que te desprecien por lo que hicisteis, lo hecho esta hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, al parecer nuestra relación no funcionaba, era mejor seguir siendo amigos. – le dijo con una sonrisa triste, deseando que sus palabra no fueran ciertas, quería vivir una vida de fantasía como en sus libros, mas sin embargo…sabía que la vida no todo era color de rosas, ella lo había vivido en carne y piel, simplemente pensaba que tal vez la vida se había apiadado de ella, y que por fin, la vida que no había tenido antes, podría dársela a sus hijos, una madre que los amara, y un padre que los acobijara, pero estaba equivocada, nuevamente.

Natsu paro de caminar, su mirada estaba cubierta por su flequillo, Lucy paro de caminar al verlo detenerse.

-Estas bien?. – le pregunto preocupada.

El solo asintió. – Adelántate, te alcanzare luego. – le respondió con voz ronca.

-Esta bien, por favor, no llegue tardes al campamento, quieres?. – miro por última vez a Natsu antes de darse la vuelta.

Natsu veía como Lucy se iba perdiendo al horizonte, cuando vio que estaba suficientemente lejos, pego grito de agonía, grito tan fuerte que los animales que había en el bosque se asustaron al oírlos. Se dejó caer como si tuviera una gran roca en su espaldas, lloro como el fuera un bebe, como si llorar dependiera de su vida, Lucy era pura, amable, sincera y sin resentimientos, nunca debió casarse con ella, por más que la amaba, solo la había hecho sufrir, quería que alguien le clavara una estaca en el corazón, ella se preocupaba por el siendo o no un imbécil, ella lo había amado con todos y sus defectos; y el….porque tenía que nacer idiota?, porque era tan denso?

Días habían pasado, Lucy le comento al gremio acerca de su divorcio y Natsu estaba a lado de ella, había sido suficientemente cobarde, no dejaría que ella se enfrentará sola. Todos incluyendo el maestro le reprochaban en su cara cuando estúpido había sido, todo veía como su rubia trataba de que fuera normal, se acerca hablar con la familia que Natsu que había hecho a sus espaldas, con voz maternal le hablaba con el niño, y el, solo quería agarrar a su nueva esposa e hijo, para que Lucy no los viera, y no le causara tanto dolor; sabían que trataba de hacer la rubia, pero el que hiciera eso era imperdonable, era capaz de Lucy tener un gran corazón para perdonar a Natsu y a Nina por hacer eso?, el niño era cierto no tenían la culpa, así que lo trataban como si fuera una más del gremio, pero a Nina y Natsu, era otra historia.

Pasaban los meses y con ellos, el vientre de Lucy era más evidente, ahora sabían porque la rubia estaba tan cansada, y porque hacia trabajos a menudo, todo el gremio se preocupaba por Lucy, incluyendo Natsu, su condición no era la mejor, se veía demacrada, así que la ayudaban, Natsu sentía una fuerte curiosidad y el deseo de asesinar quien era el irresponsable de dejar a un mujer sola, no escondía su preocupación, pero Gray se lo encaraba cada vez que miraba a Lucy, se lo echaba en la cara para que supiera que no tenía el derecho de saber quién era el padre no siendo el nada, excepto un viejo amigo.

Natsu se enojaba cada vez que se lo decían, pero a la vez el mismo se decía que se lo merecía, se merecía eso y más.

-Ay Natsu, me pregunto por qué Lucy aun te habla, se le nota en sus ojos cuando te mira cuan doloroso es eso para ella, por su forma de ver, aun te ama, espero que tenga suerte de encontrar a alguien que de verdad si la aprecie y la haga feliz, el dichoso hará que desenamora de ti, y me alegrara por oír el día en que Lucy haya conseguido a la persona que la ame. – le comento una vez Gray.

Ambos habían terminado una misión y estaban en el bar.

-Que quería que hiciera, tenía un hijo por el cual preocuparme, tenía que velar por el. Eres un idiota el decirme eso, yo amo a Lucy el verla así me destroza, pensé que era mi amigo.

-Lo soy, Natsu, al igual que Lucy. Nunca debiste de hacer tan semejante atrocidad entonces, y tampoco la amabas, por que si la amabas, desde un principio debisteis de detenerte en hacer esa infidelidad, quien paga no eres tu Natsu, no sé por qué sigues depresivo, tienes lo que siempre quisiste tener, un hijo, confórmate con eso.

Habían llegado a Magnolia, y cada uno había ido en su camino, el cielo de noche era demasiado espeso, el viento retumba contra las paredes, amenazaba en romper en tormenta en cualquier momento. Era media noche, Natsu estaba inquieto, no podía dormir y no sabia porque, miraba en la ventana de su casa como la tormenta arrasaba con todo, sintió como unos brazos envolvían su cintura y unos labios se pegaban en medio de su espalda desnuda - No vienes a dormir?. – le pregunto la persona detrás.

-No. – dijo cortante.

-No tienes sueño. – le pregunto de nuevo.

-No.

-Trata de dormir un poco, quieres?. – le dijo en su oído.

-Ya volveré al cama. – le dijo simplemente.

-De acuerdo. – le dijo derrotada.

Aunque quisiera dormir el no podia hacerlo, algo le inquietaba, su corazón latia a mil por horas, sentía que su piel quemaba, le dolia todo el cuerpo.

-Natsu te encuentras bien. – le dijo un gato que volo directamente a su cabeza.

-No me siento bien Happy, siento que algo esta mal. –le dijo preocupado.

-Que es?. – le pregunto.

Nego conla cabeza. – No lo se. – susurro.

Regreso a su cuarto para ponerse su camisa, la mujer en su cama le pregunto a donde iba, y el la ignoro, tampoco el sabia donde iba, pero sus instinto le dictaba la dirección a donde ir, y sorprendiéndose a si mismo llego a un pequeña casita donde sabia quien vivía adentro, Happy tampoco sabía el porqué de su dueño había llegado a la casa de su ex esposa y a la mujer quien ,as lastimo, pero un grito de dolor asusto a ambos, Natsu preocupado entro a la casa, de una patada derribo la puerta, se dirigio al segundo piso donde se encontraban los gritos, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a una Lucy sonrojada y mojada de pies a cabeza, su cara era de verdadera tortura, gritaba a los dioses, decía que no aguantaba el dolor, pedia ayuda.

Natsu habia salido del shock y corrió rápidamente hacia un lado de Lucy, solo habia cosa por saber Lucy estaba en labor de parto.

Natsu estaba asustado, no sabia que hacer, volteo a ver a su compañero que aun seguía de piedra en el marco de puerta.

-HAPPY ve a buscar ayuda, rápido!. – le grito a su amigo.

Su amigo asintió asustado - . AYE!. – le contesto.

Natsu agarro la mano de ella que gritaba adolorida, toco la frente de ella y noto que la temperatura estaba bien alta, sudaba demasiado, miraba como a Lucy le falta al aire, y ahí, es donde Natsu se comenzó a preocupar más de lo que estaba.

-Lucy, Lucy. – repetia su nombre queriendo llamar su atención, se acerco demasiado con sus dos manos envolvía el puño de ella. – Aquí estoy Lucy, no te preocupes, Happy fue por ayuda. – le dijo el. Lucy lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, y trataba de sonreir pero otro dolor punzante la paro de golpe para gritar de dolor, lloraba a mares, los minutos pasaban y Happy aun no llegaba.

-Nat..su,Nat..su. – le dijo una Lucy cansada, verdaderamente cansada, su facciones se lo decían. – Ya…viene. – le decía entre cortadas.

Natsu temeroso asintió, él tenía que hacer el trabajo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, Lucy no podía aguantar más tiempo, y eso le preocupaba ya que su pulso cada vez se volvía débil. Los gritos de Lucy se oían en todo la casa combinada con los ruidos de la tormenta, y los ánimos y oraciones de Natsu, Natsu cada vez estaba preocupada por Lucy, no sentía que su fuerza se iba decreciendo eso solo hacía que su garganta se secara y se secara, su lagrimas combinadas con el sudor caían por su cara, veía como su pobre mujer sacaba la fuerza por donde lo tuviera para poder empujar, se maldecía porque era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que se sentía impotente, no pudiendo ayudar en nada, se pecho se apretaba con cada grito de Lucy, se estremecía cada vez que pedía un final.

Y todo termino cuando un pequeño sollozo se escuchó, los ruido de agonía dejaron de parar, Natsu miraba con ilusión a la pequeña bebe, su cabello era rubio, pero sus ojos, sus ojos era diferente, podía ver sus ojos en ellos, su piel blanca y sus manitos era tan pequeñas y delicadas, la pequeña mano se extendió hacia él, movió su mano hacia la pequeña mano de la pequeña niña en su brazos, sus camisa estaba llena de sangre pero eso a él no le dio importancia, y mucho menos asco, mas lagrima se derramaron cuando su mano agarro su dedo y lo enrosco fuertemente en sus dedo, era una imagen bella que no olvidaría jamás, los jadeos de Lucy lo despertaron de su paraíso, se acero a ella para que ella pudiera verla, Lucy estiro sus brazos temblorosos hacia la niña, con cuidado Natsu la coloco en la cama, la respiración de la pequeña era irregular y eso asusto a Natsu.

-Mi..pequeña. – decía entrecortadamente, Natsu miraba con maravilla como las dos mujeres que él hubiera una vez querido se abrazaban, Lucy estaba satisfecha, miraba con dulzura a su hija, lagrimas caían por su cara, sentía que su alma se estaba hiendo, sabía que no le quedaba bastante tiempo, miro a Natsu con un brillo especial a los ojos, Natsu los miraba igual que ella.

-Nat..su. – lo llamo. Su voz se iba perdiendo cada vez más.

-Lucy?. – le respondió preocupado.

-Al fin, yo pude cumplir tu sueño. Te Amo – le sonrió.

Natsu quedo perplejo, miro como Lucy poco a poco se le cerraban sus ojos mientras que el no podía pronunciar ninguna palabras, era como en una película de terror, por el miedo impregnado en su sangre que no te dejaba gritar por ayuda, eso era lo que sentía Natsu cuando miraba que poco a poco Lucy se iba un sueño eterno.

-Lucy. – Susurro atemorizado. –Lucy. – dijo un poco más fuerte esta vez. – Lucy!. – grito cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. – NO!, no te vayas Lucy!, no me abandones!, TE AMO!. – le grito una vez más, pero vio que ninguna de sus palabras hacían efecto, desesperado, abrazo a su mujer llorando, rogando por una oportunidad más, oraba para que se la devolvieran, que ella no había hecho nada malo, unos minutos después había pasado, no dejaba el cuerpo de que alguna vez fue su mujer, fijo una carta que esta lado de la cama era un sobre, que contenía un nombre, con dolor en su corazón abrió la carta para leerla, era una carta para la hija de ambos, estaba escrita con una hermosa caligrafía:

 _Mi pequeña:_

 _No sé cuántos años tengas para cuando leas esta carta, y me temo que no esté ahí para verte crecer, en mi corazón hay un gran hoyo por no saber cómo será mi hijo cuando sea grande, solo sé que será una hermosa y gran mujer, con un gran corazón, te preguntaras porque no tienes padre, o porque nadie ha hablado de tu padre, pero es porque tu padre y yo antes de que nacieras nos habíamos separado, a pesar que no te conoce a puesto que él te hubiera amado mucho, sería un hombre celoso y posesivo contigo, no tengo dudas que sería un buen padre para ti, pero debido a las circunstancias de la vida nos separamos, no éramos el uno para el otro, a pesar que él no me amaba y que entrego su corazón a otra, yo lo amaba a el fervientemente, no seas resentido con él, el es una buena personas, con gran corazón, valiente, fuerte, determinado, terco, veraz, lo amaba con cada gramo de mi ser; su nombre era Natsu Dragneel, cada día de mi vida he dedicado a escribirte para que cuando yo no este, tengas el cómo ver las aventuras con mis amigos, cuando era joven, y del como conocí a tu padre, era dedicado a mi madre, tu abuela Layla Heartfilia, en mis experiencias aprendí a perdonar, gracias a cuando me di cuenta el fallecimiento de mi padre, tu abuelo Jude Heartfilia, me di cuenta de él que este resentida no me serviría de nada, solo causaría más dolor en mi corazón, no podría disfrutar de la pequeñas cosas que la vida me da, te amo hija, te amo con todo mi ser, y a pesar de no poder verte el único consejo que te doy es que vive tu vida al máximo, enamórate, diviértete, porque nuestras vidas son cortas, y no hay que desperdiciarlas, no dejes que nadie haga la vida por ti, hazla tú, eres tu quien vivirás, no dejes que alguien arrebate tus sueños, sabía que mi vida no duraría mucho, no me arrepiento de nada en mi vida, ni el de haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada, porque gracias a cada camino, cada encrucijada que di, te di a luz a ti mi vida, en este momento me cuesta el escribirte, y lo hago para que sepas mi amor por ti, para que sepas que tu madre siempre te amo y te amara._

 _Con amor, Tu Madre, Lucy Dragneel._

Nastu lloraba por cada palabra que estaba escrita en la más hermosa carta, enterró su cara en los cabellos de su amada, levanto su cabeza para ver a la bebe que estaba en brazos de Lucy, ver que no lloraba y no respiraba le causó gran temor, agarro a la bebe que no se movía, apenas respiraba, y se asustó.

-No!. – comenzó a gritar, Natsu salto de la cama al salir de la puerta iba cuando Polyusica entro de un portazo. –Polyusica, mi bebe, mi bebe no respira. – le grito lloriqueando.

Agarro rápidamente a la bebe y la examino, con gran temor supo lo que tenía.

-Nastu, tu eres rápido llévala a mi casa, Happy llévame ahí, que sea rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – le dijo ella, los dos actuaron con rapidez, al llegar a la casa no dejo que nadie entrara, Natsu quedo afuera dejando que la lluvia lo bañara, quería que sus penas también se lavaran con agua. Horas después, Polyusica salió con cara seria, el ya no aguantaba tanto dolor, y al ver la cara del pobre diablo, dejo de ser dura.

-No te preocupes, la niña está bien, logre estabilizarla, pero tiene que quedar aquí por un tiempo.

-Está bien. – le dijo el con cabeza abajo.

-Lo siento por Lucy.

-Por qué lo dices.

-Sabías que Lucy estaba embarazada.

Polyusica quedo callada, su respuesta le había dado la señal.

-Desde cuando lo sabía. – le respondió lentamente.

-Desde el día en que se desmayó en el gremio.

-Y no le dijo a nadie!. – le grito a Polyusica. – sabía que Lucy estaba embarazada, y no pensó en el resto del gremio!. – continuo gritando. - Sabía que estaba mal y no hizo nada!

-Ella no quiso decirle a nadie. – le dijo seria. – le dije que si tendría a la bebe, podría morir ella y la bebe.

-Que?. – dijo en un susurro impotente.

-Lo que escuchas niño. Al igual que su madre, Lucy tuvo la misma recaida, debía cuidarse, no se alimentaba bien, y si seguía así no duraría mucho. Se lo comente en la enfermería cuando apenas había despertado.

 _Wendy acaba de irse para anunciar la estabilidad de Lucy, Polyusica se había quedado un poco más en la enfermería para arreglar las cosas para irse, veía como Lucy había despertado de golpe para volver a caer, sabía que estaba mareada, era efectos secundarios de la medicina, nada grave._

 _-Veo que te levantaste. – le comento Polyusica._

 _\- Que pa….me desmaye, verdad?. – pregunto despacio Lucy con una mano puesta en su frente._

 _-Tuviste una recaída, no te estas alimentando bien. – le dijo duramente._

 _-No es nada malo, verdad. – pregunto preocupada._

 _-No, no lo es._

 _-Que es lo que tengo._

 _Estuvieron en un minuto de silencio, para Lucy no significaba nada, solo una meditación para su respuesta, pero para Polyusica era un signo de luto, para Fairy Tail, por que muy pronto perderían a un miembro._

 _-Estas embarazada. – dejo escapar de golpe._

 _Lucy estaba atónita, en shock. – Que?. – susurro su desconcierto._

 _-Estas embarazada. – dijo en suspiro cansada._

 _-Estoy…embarazada. – dijo despacio sin poder creérselo. – Los medico había dicho que no podía tener bebes. – dijo rápidamente._

 _-Lo que no te notificaron es que hay un diez por ciento en que te quedes embarazada._

 _Lucy se alegró por eso estaba eufórica, pero lo siguiente hiso que se dejara caer de su pedestal._

 _-Pero ambos pueden morir, hay un dos por ciento en el cual él bebe puede vivir._

 _-Que. – dijo Lucy decepcionada, decepcionada no era la palabra que la describía, estaba triste, depresiva, muy pero muy dolorosa. Las lágrimas eran evidentes._

 _-Lo siento. – le dijo sinceramente. – sería mejor abortarlo la antes posibles, antes que sea más riesgoso._

 _-NO!. – Grito Lucy protegiendo a la vida que crecía en su vientre, el grito que había pegado Lucy había asustado a Polyusica.- No quiero abortarlo._

 _-No has escuchado lo que te dije….._

 _-Sí, que hay un dos por cierto en que mi bebe viva. – dijo determinada._

 _-Si pero en el parto, tu puedes morir. Polyusica dejó escapar un suspiro. – Es fácil decir que mataras a un ser vivo, pero es difícil para mí hacerlo, es difícil no darle la oportunidad a un ser vivo de vivir, de crearse, yo vivo, tuve la oportunidad de vivir, NO DIGAS QUE ABORTARE COMO SI FUERA LO MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO!. – grito sollozando._

 _Polyusica miro a Lucy con verdadera admiración en sus ojos._

 _-Hay un uno por cierto en que puedas vivir. – dijo suavemente y lento. – Pero me tienes que prometer que descansaras, que comerás bien, no te mojes porque te puedes enfermar y eso te puede debilitar, Natsu tiene que saber esto, ya que es el hombre de la casa, apuesto a que el brincaría y se gritaría por toda magnolia sobre tu embarazo. – dijo divertida._

 _Ambas rieron._

-Lucy, Lucy no le comento nada a nadie. – dijo con un nudo en su garganta. – se guardó todo su dolor, sus problemas para ella, me iba a decir que íbamos a ser padre y no la deje que tuviera la oportunidad de que me lo digiera, por querer darme un hijo murió cumpliendo mi egoísta deseo, quisiera que estuviera Zeref para que terminara con mi dolor, de una buena vez. – dijo impotente.

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA APESAR QUE QUIERAN MATARME, A MI TAMBIEN ODIO HISTORIAS ASI, PERO ERA UNA QUE QUERIA ESCRIBIR, VINO DE UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE QUE SE PARECE PERO NO ES IGUAL ASI QUE ME PUSE A IMAGINAR A NATSU Y A LUCY DE ESTA FORMA, NO ME GUSTA LO DE NINA Y NATSU, SE ME ABRE EL CORAZON EN SOLO AL ESCRIBIRLO, Y PENSARLO, PUSE TODO MI EMPEÑO PARA QUE PUDIERA QUEDAR ASI.**

 **AHORA SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO QUE SERA...BUENO SERA COMO UN TIPO DE RECUERDO DE NATSU. NATSU ESTA COMO VIEJO O ALGO ASI Y SE PONE A RECORDAR LA BODA DE SU HIJA, LA CONVERSACION Y SUS PENSAMIENTOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanzas pero se me habia ocurrido un fic y no podía ignorar a la inspiración, al igual al otro fic, y al otro fic y a este, tenia planeado algo diferente pero dije "No ombe mejor otra cosa" me mataba pensando como se desarrollara, no soy un gran escritora y trate de mostrar los sentimientos, es dificil transmitir sentimiento por medio de papel, la tenia escrito y la empece y la iba a subir con una un foco se me prendio a la cabeza, espero que les guste, hice lo mejor posible para que quedara bien.**

* * *

 **ESPOSO INFIEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magnolia. Un año después….**

-Queridos hermanos!. – grito un hombre; era el cardenal de la catedral de magnolia, todos los de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos bajo la el cielo opaco y nublado, bajo la llovizna de aquel triste día, estaban conmemorando el día en que perdieron a una de sus más preciadas personas, ese día no solo habían perdido una compañera de gremio y amiga, si no, que también a una madre. – Estamos reunido para recordar a una gran hada, a una gran amiga, ha estado entre ustedes en las buenas y en las malas, ha celebrado con ustedes victorias y derrotas, han tenido dificultades, pero juntos lo han atravesado. – dictaba aquel hombre, miraban con pesar al suelo, para ellos aún les era doloroso que su rubís no se despidiera de ellos, pero para eso estaban ellos ahí, para despedirse adecuadamente a su rubia maga estelar, la recordarían por siempre, celebrarían con ellas no estando su alma en tierra.

Mas al fondo, el que amaba y ama más a cualquier cosa se encontraba Natsu Dragneel, que en sus brazos se encontraba su pequeña niña, la niña de sus ojos, por el cual se ha desvelado y gracias a ella ha visto su errores pero con determinación lo ha sabido sobrellevar, junto a el, se encontraba su amiga de la infancia, Titania, Erza Scarlet, que sostenía en su mano el paraguas con que protegían.

Erza miraba como su amiga enterraba su cara en los cabellos rubios de su hija, miraba como fuertemente apretaba sus labios para no llorar, entendía cual doloroso era esto para él, gracias a la pequeña en sus brazos él pudo seguir adelante, ya no miraban su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se perdía en su casa por horas junto con sus hijos, la zorra de Nina lo había abandonado después de los acontecimientos, primero era su bebe, se estaba muriendo en la casa Polyusica, habían días en que ella estaba bien, pero de pronto su salud decaía, y el pobre Natsu hacia el esfuerzo para no lanzarse desde un puente, después estaba su hijo, el pequeño Delian, todos lo quería, era igual a su padre, excepto por sus cabellos color negro liso, se enfermó gravemente que tuvieron que llevarlo a emergencias, Natsu estaba destrozado por todo eso, ver que sus hijos estaba hospitalizados y que uno de ellos, la consentida de él, estaba al borde dela muerte no era una situación fácil, y de golpe el divorcio de Nina, la mujer era solo una caza fortunas, Natsu no era rico, mas sin embargo era querido por todos, era fuerte, un héroe para todos en Fiore.

Era una idiota y una estúpida, al principio Erza no había perdonado a Natsu por todo lo que hiso pasar, mas sin embargo, a pesar que pensaba que se lo merecía todo lo que sentía, no era un mala amiga, no le deseaba eso a él, lo había aprendido a perdonar desde el principio, si Lucy lo hiso, porque ella, que era su compañera desde pequeños, no lo haría, además necesitaba ayuda, se miraba en su cara cuan destrozado estaba, nunca había visto a Natsu tan vulnerable como aquellas veces; no deseaba que se repitiera, se lo mereciera o no, no quería que volviera pasar por lo misma. Con pena miraba a su amiga que hacia el esfuerzo por no gritar de dolor que había oído gritarlo antes, su lágrimas, sus llantos…claro que no era de mentiras, ya había sufrido suficiente, más de la mitad del gremio tenía el mismo punto de vista que ella, estaban recelosos?, sí, pero ayudaban con todo lo que podían para que Natsu fuera el mismo de antes, todos pensaban que si Lucy estuviera aquí les daría un buen sermón por dejar que su amado se dejara caer solo al fondo, amaba a Natsu, todos los veían sus transparentes ojos, mas sin embargo, no dejo a Natsu solo, ni aunque se divorciaron, quiso que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero no lo logro lo suficiente.

-Natsu. – lo llamo suavemente.

Natsu no despego su cara en los cabellos de su hija, tampoco la volteo a ver, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, solo asintió la cabeza sabiendo que Erza lo veía.

-Quieres irte?. – le dijo con dulzura.

-No. – dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo siento. – le susurro. Con pena.

-No lo hagas, no has hecho nada malo. – le dijo volteándola a ver, sus ojos estaba vidriosos, eso hiso que a Erza le rompiera su corazón, su amigo era vivo, alegre, extrovertido, no era tranquilo ni depresivo. Erza siguió viendo al frente aguantando ella también romper a llorar.

Gray que estaba al frente veía como sus amigas estaban atrás, él no le perdonaba lo que había hecho a Lucy, al principio, no hasta que un día llego borracho a su casa, no era persona que llorar fácilmente, ni siquiera tener un poco de remordimiento por sus enemigos, Natsu se lo había merecido, pero al verlo llegar todo triste y que lagrimas no paraban salir de sus ojos, era algo que le removió el corazón, no estaba a lado de Natsu, pero esa vez le demostró cuan dolido se encontraba, las palabras que salían de su boca lo habían hecho reaccionar, y perdonarlo, es más, él ni siquiera había hecho algo para no perdonar su amigo, volteo su mirada a su compañera, al ver que él la estaba mirando le regalo una sonrisa tranquila, si él hubiera perdido a Juvia…hubiera actuado de la misma manera que su pobre amigo, la muerte de Lucy no fue en vano, gracias a ella todos se dieron cuenta de que perder a un ser querido es doloroso, y que no hay segundas oportunidades, era el vivir el ahora, no el futuro, no el pasado, el ahora.

 **17 años más tarde.**

Era un día común y corriente para los habitantes de aquella conocida ciudad, caminaban, platicaban….los niños jugaban, las explosiones se oían de lejos pero para ellos ya era algo regular las peleas y fiestas en Fairy Tail.

-UGH! Eres insoportable!. – Grito una rubia con un gran cuerpo que salía furiosa del gremio, sus vestidos no dejaban ver casi todo a la imaginación.

Adentro de ella se encontraban todo el gremio haciendo sus cosas cotidianas, excepto que por estas personas ya habían tenido a sus hijos, si antes Fairy Tail ruidoso, ahora era explosivo, mas explosivo que antes, nuestro pelo rosa estaba con piernas y brazos cruzados en encima de una mesa, tenía una expresión enojado y furioso escribidos en su cara, los más cercanos al sitio veía, escuchaban y comprendía la situación, solo miraban con reproche a Natsu que los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Natsu, ve y discúlpate con tu hija. – le ordeno Erza.

-Qué? – Ella empezó gruño de forma infantil.

-Es tu hija Natsu, tiene casi 18 años, déjala que salga con hombres, tarde o temprano se ira del nido. – le dijo suavemente.

-No quiero. – dijo un puchero.

-Eres increíble. – le dijo Erza, negaba con la cabeza, a pesar de que su amiga era demasiado infantil, había vuelto a su personalidad inicial, y estaban felices por eso, la actitud de Natsu no solo era depresiva, molestaba a todos, querían ver al explosivo y peleador de antes, a pesar que había costado que dejara esa actitud negativa, no se arrepentiría por ello.

-Esos imbéciles la puede hacer daño!. – Grito/gruño el Dragon Slayer.

-Es parte del ciclo, lo ves te enamoras y luego, si la chispa se apagó, alguno de los dos saldrá herido, él o ella, es un riesgo, pero vale la pena saber quién será tu alma gemela. Déjala vivir. – le dijo esta vez Cana.

Natsu miro al suelo, estaba apenado, sabía que su actitud con los muchachos que veían a su hija no era lo mejor, pero tenía miedo.

-Sabemos que es difícil para ti. – le dijo Mirajane, que se acero a la mesa. – Per debes entender que no siempre la vas a proteger.

Natsu miro por donde su hija se había ido, suspiro y se bajó de la mesa, con mucho pesar tendría que ir a disculparse con su hija, camino a paso lentos por toda magnolia, buscaba en cada rincón de la cuidad, su hija era profesional escondiéndose, pero sabía que no podía retrasar su tonta búsqueda cuando desde el principio sabía dónde estaría, era su lugar favorito cuando estaba enojado, y ese lugar le hacía recordar lindos momentos. Miro a su hija que estaba sentada debajo del árbol de Sakura, ahí le había pedido a su Lucy que fuera su esposa, sonrió con los recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza. Y eso le dio ánimos.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a la par, su hija miraba al cielo, ambos lo hacían.

-Lo siento. – le dijo suavemente.

Su hija solo continuaba mirando, volteo su mirada a la de su madre y hablo.

-Por qué siempre tienes que espantar a todas mis citas?. – le pregunto un poco molesta. – Entiendo el porqué, pero eso es exagerado, siempre me sobreproteges, no crees que no soy fuerte?

Ambos quedaron un minuto de silencio, Natsu meditaba en su respuesta.

-Eres fuerte, de eso no preocupo, y se que te puedes cuidar sola.

-Entonces. – le dijo desesperada.

-Tengo miedo. – le dijo el mirando al cielo.

-Miedo?, si claro padre. – se burló su hija.

-Aunque no lo creas pequeña, todos, incluyendo a los villanos más fuerte, y héroes, tenemos miedo, miedo de algo. Mi mayor miedo es que te vayas lejos de mí, y nunca regreses, ese es mi miedo.

Su hija volteo a ver su padre, sus hijo contenían llenos de tristeza, se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazo, su padre le devolvió el abrazo fuerte, no queriendo que fuera una ilusión, no queriendo que fuera un sueño, no queriendo que se desapareciera de sus brazos.

-Te quiero mucho pequeña, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, incluyendo a tu hermano, siendo yo un padre me es difícil que la mayor parte de sus vidas pasen contigo, que seas su guía, que te miren como si fuera la personas más increíble del mundo, pero de un día a otro se vayan lejos para hacer su propia vida.

-Papa. – comenzó decir despacio su hija. – Tú y Delian son los únicos hombres que tendré en mi vida, nunca los reemplazaría por nadie, te quiero papa, te quiero mucho, no tengas miedo, siempre los tendré presente, nunca los olvidaría. – le dijo con ternura.

-Tengo miedo a que también me odies. – le dijo con temor.

-No podría odiarte, eso sería imposible. – le dijo separándose de él.

Natsu busco en la bolsa de su pantalón la carta que siempre andaba con él y le enseño a su hija.

-Esta era la carta que dejo tu madre antes de irse. – le explico. – Es para ti.

Habían pasado más de un minuto cuando quedaron en silencio, Natsu por temor de ver en los ojos de su preciada hija el odio, los resentimientos no miraba a ella.

-La amabas?. – le oyó preguntar.

-A quién?.

-A ella,…a…la mujer. – le dijo despacio.

-No, no lo hacía, tu hermano estaba ahí, enfrente de mí, pensé que hacer mi vida con la mujer que no amaba porque tu hermano había nacido, necesitaba una familia, amaba a tu madre con todo el corazón, pero tuve la estúpida idea que podía vivir sin su corazón, su amabilidad, su dulzura, pero me equivoque, y ahora estoy aquí pagando los platos rotos. – le explico arrepentido.

-Padre, te quiero incondicionalmente, eso fue pasado, y aunque me hubiera gustado al verla, no te puedo culpar. Ni odiar por lo sucedido, odiarte es como arrancar mi propio corazón.

Padre e hija se abrazaron una vez más.

-Yo también te quiero. – le dijo soltándola. Volteo su mirada a un lado para luego gruñir. Su hija se habia quedado confundida hasta que lo oyó gruñir una vez mas pero mas alto.

-A las 10. – le gruño.

-Qué?. – pregunto confundida.

-Que si no llegas antes de la 10 a la casa olvídate de que te volveré a dejar salir. – él dijo enojado.

Layla se levantó de golpe solo para lanzarse a su padre y decirle varias veces gracias antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al gremio.

Natsu miraba como su hija, que era un replica de Lucy se iba corriendo rápidamente, le recordaba todo de Lucy, era prácticamente similar a ella por la excepción de que había heredado su hiperactividad, sus ojos y su magia.

Continuo mirando al cielo y cerró los ojos imaginándose lo que hubiera sido ni su mujer no se hubiera ido antes.

 _-Un poco más Lucy. – le grito Polyusica que estaba al pie de la cama recibiendo al bebe._

 _-Oíste eso Lucy, solo un poco más y toda abra terminada, aguanta un poco. – le dijo Natsu que estaba arrodillado a la par de la cama, sus manos sentía la mano de su esposa que gritaba de dolor, fueron un par de gritos más hasta que el llanto de una bebe hiso que pudiera descansar, Natsu estaba aliviado, no era el quien estaba teniendo a la bebe pero se sentía débil. – Ya está. – le beso la frente de Lucy que sudaba y jadeaba. – Hiciste su gran trabajo. – le dijo con dulzura. Lucy miraba a Natsu con cansancio, pero al igual que él, le brillaban los ojos de ternura._

 _-Felicidades. – les dijo con una sonrisa Polyusica. – Es una niña. – se acercó a entregarles con una sonrisa. Natsu que estaba embobado viendo a su esposa, levanto la mirada al ver un bulto que se movía en los brazos de Polyusica, ella le entrego a la bebe en los brazos de la madre, Lucy estaba fascinada con la imagen quedaba su bebe._

 _La niña lloraba, estaba blanca un poco morada, pero eso a ella no le importaba, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- Es preciosa. – sollozaba, se ponía la mano en la boca para que no saliera su llanto._

 _-Es hermosa. – le decía Natsu a su lado. – Es una niña. – Le dijo con una sonrisa engreída._

 _Lucy rio antes eso, desde que Natsu había sabido lo del embarazo de ella, dijo que sería una niña, una niña al igual de hermosa que su madre, y Lucy había dicho que sería un niño, un niño interactivo al igual que su padre._

 _La niña al oír la voz de su padre dejo de llorar, su llanto ceso y sus abrieron, dejando ver sus ojos jade, busco con su mirada la voz de quien lo provenía, cuando lo hallo comenzó hacer un escándalo para que la pudieran abrazar, Natsu estaba sorprendido, estaba en shock, Lucy solo estaba risueña, no le sorprendía, no cuando el pasaba día y noche hablándole a su vientre._

 _-Vamos Natsu, nuestra hija de habla. – le dijo con dulzura, estirando su brazos para que su esposo pudiera agarrarla, con temor estiro la brazo y abrazándola firmemente la sostuvo en su brazos, Natsu veía distraído como su pequeña le regalaba una de sus sonrisa, Natsu casi les cae la lágrimas al ver eso, pero eso no lo hiso llorar, si no que su hija estirara su brazitos para tocar la cara de su padre, Natsu estaba alegre, eufórico por tal acto, con ojos vidriosos miro como Lucy le caían las lágrimas se acercó a ella para pegar la frente de ella con la suya, las manos de ambos envolvieron la mano de su hija._

 _-Te amo. – se dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo._

Natsu abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad.

-Te amo Lucy. – le susurro al viento. Se levantó casi se hacía tarde, veía como el cielo que era azul, se teñía de anaranjado, miro al gremio que un explosión salió de ahí, con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia su familia, amaba a su familia, pero amaba mucho más a Lucy, nunca se había perdonado, peor ahora el tiempo de hacerlo. Quería que su Lucy no se preocupara por el desde el cielo, quería que descansar en paz, solo el tiempo decidiría por él, pero hasta entonces haría lo posible por vivir por los dos.

No muy lejos de magnolia, tres tumbas seguidas con diferentes fecha y nombre se encontraban, con descripciones similares.

Layal Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia y por ultimo Lucy Dragneel, y un ramo de flores adornaban cada uno de las tumbas.

* * *

 **Bien aquí los dejo, por fin termino algo (Amos y Mazmorra no valle, ya que no he terminado el segundo).**

 **CREDITOS**

 **reviews.**

 **Mia:** Gracias por tus ánimos! Me alegro que lo leyeras y espero que te haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla. Ajam, la historia la hice también con el objetivo que las personas reaccionen, que no todo es para siempre, que hay que apreciar todos y cada una de las cosas, incluyendo a nuestros padre, que nos regañan y nos castigan con el objetivo de educarnos, de que seamos mejores personas, y ellos son los únicos que no quieren, nuestros amigos no lo hacen, ellos no estarán para ti cuando los necesitas, hay pocos en este mundo, que hay amigos que te son fieles, y lo dijo por que he tenido suficientemente experiencia para decir que no hay amigos en el colegio solo compañeros, hace unos años perdí aun ser querido, algo para mi era una segunda madre, fuer doloroso al saber que ella se fue y no pude el decirle adiós, me había propuesto el no ser malcriada con ella(no lo era, pero si discutía con mis hermanas y eso no le gustaba mi tía) al día siguiente ella ya se había día, pero a veces creo que es mejor asi, no hubiera sorprotardo el decir adiós a mi tía en la cara, y ver que se va y yo no ir con ella y con mas razón por eso puse a que Lucy muriera para que Natsu viera.

 **Lucha-chan:** Gracias por leerme, me alegro que comentaras, personas como tu, que comentan, es por eso que me fuerzo al máximo para poder dejarles un buen cap, espero no haberte decepcionado con este.

 **cecejiji:** sadkfosdfksdksdmsd SOY CRUEL! SIIIIIII, jajaja, no ni siquiera yo puedo soportar mi propio fic!

 **Soledad-uchiha:** Me alegro al saber que lloraste wuajajajajajajajajaja, en realidad...si me alegro! Espero que hallas disfrutado de la lectura.

 **Lums:.**..Quisiera saber que pensabas, en realidad tampoco estaba planeado el poner a Lucy muerta pero BAM salio derepente, queria que Natsu sufiera, viera lo que se pierde, si con Lucy viva no reacciono al cometer esa desgracias, peo si sus amigos se lo dijieron el cara como dice el dicho " No te das cuenta de algo hasta que lo pierdes"

 **Mapara:** Gracias! De verdad es que estoy un poco apenada, aun me falla el transmitir los sentimientos, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para tranmitirlo, tengo miedo no haberlo expresado bien. Espero que te haya gustado la historia.

 **AnikaSutino:** Claro que Happy no va reprocharle nada, es su amigo, como un padre para el, a mi hermana no lo harai pero si trataria de aconsejarle si se presentar un asituacion parecida, los del gremio lo hace por que estan dolidos e impresionado que pudiera ser algo asi Natsu, nunca pensaron que algo asi pudiera suceder, ellos tambien son amigos desde pequeños, pero Happy conoce a Natsu mejor que nadie, sabe que su forma de comportarse no es asi. Gracias que leas la historia! Me emociona que la odies y la ames.

 **Katadh:** El niño tiene dos años, mas sin embargo solo la engaño una vez, pero las otra veces solo hubieron pocos besos, cosas que Natsu cada vez que lo hacia se sentia culpable, amaba a Lucy, y al hacerlo algo en su interior se desgarraba

 **pacher:** o.u espero que tehaya gustado los caps!.

 **Zuad02:** Me alegro al dejarte en Shock! ;)

 **Gracias a todo por leer la hisotira de verdad que estoy emocionada de haber terminado mi hisotira y lo mas importante de estar satifecha, hagan conciendia de lo que escribi, no todos los dias hay segundas opotunidades.**

 **FOLLOWERS**

Aisato Momoka

Yurie Diane Redfox

George Joestar

Lavi-hime 4E -3

cecejiji

sharik21

soledad-uchiha

willy008

 **FAVORITES**

Linca357

cecejiji

hinata-sama198 s

oledad-uchiha

touka-chan21

willy008


End file.
